Reporte de la clase
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se preguntaron por qué Sirius Black sabía, entre otras cosas, de motocicletas? Algo o alguien debió hacer que se interesara por lo muggle, ¿no? Pues bien, él mismo nos cuenta dónde empezó todo: en la clase de Charity Burbage.


_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Harry Potter y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en el presente One sin fines de lucro._

_Este One participa en el Reto especial "Homenaje a los caídos" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

* * *

**Reporte de la clase.**

No sé ustedes, pero llevarle la contraria a las personas es mi especialidad.

Desde que tuve algo de conciencia, ha sido así en casa. Mis padres no toleraban que no hiciera caso de la mayoría de las cosas que me ordenaban, y al mismo tiempo, a mí me dolía ver que no intentaban comprenderme, ni un poquito, así que dejé de intentar explicarme.

Luego, la Selección. La condenada ceremonia de inicio en el prestigioso Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería en la cual te asignan una de las cuatro casas. Para mi sorpresa, el Sombrero Seleccionador no me mandó a la casa donde había estado toda mi familia, sino a otra; ¡pero no a cualquiera! No, tenía que enviarme a la rival acérrima de aquella que mi familia tanto idolatraba. Me alegré, pero también temí lo que serían siete años de estar en desacuerdo constante con casi toda mi parentela.

Y ahora, las asignaturas optativas. Estuve dándole muchas vueltas, pero acabé tomando una que, bien lo sabía, mi queridísima madre (noten el sarcasmo, por favor) encontraría de lo más aberrante para alguien con nuestro "ilustre" apellido.

Decidí llevar Estudios Muggles.

Y allí estaba, en tercer año, en la primera clase de la materia, nervioso ante algunas miradas airadas de los demás, que no imaginaban cómo o por qué estaba allí.

Pronto entró una mujer anunciando que pasaría lista. La que reconocí de las pocas veces que me fijaba en la mesa de profesores del Gran Comedor. Era bajita, de pelo oscuro bien peinado y túnica azul marino. Casi siempre sus túnicas eran de colores serios.

¡Por Merlín, y qué sonrisa de la señora! Me recordaba a la de mi mejor amigo cuando estaba a punto de soltar el plan para la última broma, pero también me acordé de otro de mis amigos cuando se disponía a sentarse frente al fuego con un buen libro sin opción a ser interrumpido.

—Buenos días, niños. Bienvenidos a Estudios Muggles, la asignatura encargada de mostrar los pros y contras de la sociedad no mágica. Soy su profesora, Charity Burbage, espero que nos llevemos bien y que pueda serles de ayuda.

Vaya, eso era nuevo. Pocos profesores deseaban "ser de ayuda" para los estudiantes. No es por nada, pero los demás daban la impresión de estar en sus puestos por ser superiores a la media y repartían lo que contenía su privilegiado cerebro casi sin querer. Pero esta maestra no. Eso me gustó y me acomode mejor en el banco.

—Ahora, para comenzar, hablaremos de conceptos básicos que seguramente ya se imaginan, pero los vamos a asentar con las palabras oficiales. ¿Alguien puede decirme qué es un muggle?

Los demás se miraron unos a otros, con claros gestos de no tener la menor idea de por qué les preguntaba algo tan obvio. Resoplé. Si era tan evidente, ¿por qué no respondían? Alcé la mano sin titubear y me gané más miradas pasmadas.

—¿Dígame, señor Black?

Intenté no sonreír de lado, ya imaginaba las caras que pondrían los demás.

—Un muggle es un ser humano sin la capacidad de hacer magia, profesora.

La respuesta, aunque creí que estaba bien, pareció que no le acabó de gustar a la profesora. Arrugó la frente un poco, miró a su alrededor y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Básicamente es correcta, señor Black, pero no del todo. A ver, si tomo esto —agarró de su escritorio la varita mágica y nos la mostró —y se la prestara a un muggle, ¿habría reacción?

—No —respondí enseguida, sintiendo que algo intentaba decirme la profesora, pero que no lograba captarlo, y eso era raro en mí.

—¿Y por qué?

—Porque el muggle no tiene magia.

—¡Ajá! Ha dicho que no "tiene" magia, no que no tiene la "capacidad". Verán, niños, a través de los años, muchos estudiosos han intentado dar una definición estándar del nombre con el de la gente no mágica, pero creo sinceramente que se equivocan en los términos que emplean. Así pues, ¿cómo explican a los magos hijos de muggles? Es simple: ellos "tienen" magia; por lo tanto, tendrán la "capacidad" de emplearla. ¿Comprenden?

Por las caras de los demás, parecía que aquella palabrería les resultaba muy complicada. Por mi parte, empecé a comprender un poquito de lo que hablaba la profesora Burbage.

—Así pues, en lo personal, defino "muggle" como "ser humano sin la energía de la magia". Solo no se lo digan a los squibs, por favor, podrían ofenderse de ser considerados muggles por su humilde servidora —eso último hizo brotar algunas risas —Ahora, veamos otro concepto…

Para cuando termina la clase, estoy realmente fascinado con todo lo que la profesora Burbage nos ha dicho. Había cosas en las que ni siquiera me había puesto a pensar sobre la gente sin magia, ¡y eso es genial! La profesora nos ha asegurado que aprenderemos un montón sobre los muggles: sus costumbres, sus aparatos, su sociedad… Estoy ansioso por empezar.

Quién sabe, quizá más adelante acabe de enfadar a mi estimadísima madre y me vaya a vivir como muggle. Eso le agradaría, seguro.

(Favor de notar el sarcasmo de nuevo, ¿sí? Gracias.)

–&–

_Si han llegado hasta la presente nota de autora, es porque pudieron divertirse un poco con este One y que no hice un completo desastre._

_Para el reto mencionado al inicio, se me sorteó Charity Burbage, que hasta 1996, dio clases en Hogwarts de Estudios Muggles (luego Voldy la mata y se la da de cena a Nagini, el muy cruel…). Como el reto dictaba que se escribiera un momento cualquiera de la vida del personaje asignado, he hecho que la señora ya esté dando clases desde hacía unos años, y como en mi loca cabeza Sirius "Canuto" Black es muy capaz de tomar Estudios Muggles con tal de fastidiar a su madre, es él quien nos narra esa primera clase de la asignatura del curso 1973–1974, haciendo que él se entusiasme, por primera vez, con lo muggle, entre eso las motocicletas. Si les digo la verdad, siento que en tercero Sirius es mucho más alegre que recién llegado a Hogwarts, quizá porque ya se hizo a la idea de que es el único Black en Gryffindor y que piensa diferente a su familia. Por eso le cae bien Burbage, sinceramente. Y por otro lado, a Burbage la veo como una mujer que ha estudiado a los muggles con cuidado, pero al mismo tiempo quiero creer que tenía buen humor, en compensación por el lamentable estado en el que se ve en el primer capítulo de _HP7_._

_Cuídense mucho, deséenme suerte en el reto y nos leemos en otra ocasión._


End file.
